L'Innocence de l'enfance
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: TRADUCTION de The Innocence of Childhood, de Juliana Brandagamba. Où Merlin vient à Camelot quand il est beaucoup plus jeune.


Gaius l'avait considéré son devoir d'adopter l'enfant. Un orphelin avec aucun parent sauf lui, presque abandonné dans un village plein de familles qui n'avaient guère les moyens d'élever un autre enfant – le cœur de Gaius fut brisé quand il vit ces yeux naïfs qui le regardaient, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, mais à la fois pleins d'une douleur infinie.

Il n'avait rencontré Merlin qu'une fois auparavant, quelques semaines après sa naissance. Il avait été maigre alors, mais maintenant il était un bon enfant adorable. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère : Gaius se sentit alors un serrement de regret. À son âge il avait accepté l'existence de la mort, mais il aurait voulu que Hunith ne l'ait pas quitté si tôt. Il se demandait s'il savait assez comment enlever un enfant.

Merlin n'avait pas parlé quand ils avaient quitté Ealdor. On l'avait invité à dire adieu aux villageois, et il avait reçu quelques petits cadeaux, mais il ne parla point à personne il tint la main de Gaius et sembla vouloir s'enfuir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils gagnèrent Camelot.

Naturellement Merlin était fatigué, à cause du long voyage, et Gaius le porta dans la ville quand il s'endormit. Le bruit de la foule ne le réveilla point, ni les cloches qui sonnaient. Non, ses yeux ne s'ouvrèrent que quand il entendit le son d'un tambour, qu'on battait dans la cour devant le château.

« C'est quoi ? dit-il d'une voix endormie.

– Des tambours, dit Gaius, sans donner une explication. Ils ne vont pas continuer pendant longtemps.

– Pourquoi des tambours ? dit Merlin.

Il était donc un de ces enfants qui pose toujours des questions… – C'est une répétition, dit Gaius en mentant. Il était très conscient qu'il n'était pas un bon menteur.

Il jeta un regard vers la cour. Il y avait là une grande foule, si grande qu'il ne voyait pas le bourreau. Il retourna vers Merlin. L'enfant avait suivi le regard du physicien, et c'était probablement heureux qu'il ne pouvait rien voir.

– Est-ce que c'est populaire ? dit Merlin très naïvement.

– Très populaire, répondit Gaius.

– Est-ce que nous pouvons le regarder ?

– Nous n'avons pas le temps, dit Gaius. Il faut que nous allions chez moi. »

Et il conduit le jeune garçon vers la porte des domestiques, et se rendit à son logement. Merlin oublia tout de suite sa fascination avec les tambours (qu'il entendit encore, très faiblement, à travers le mur épais du château), et s'arrêta devant chaque tapisserie qui ornait les murs, chaque fenêtre pour regarder sur la ville. Il regarda aussi tous les personnes qui passaient devant lui, que Gaius réprimanda, car c'était un peu impoli : mais le physicien ne le blâma point, car le garçon sans doute n'avait jamais vu une ville comme Camelot.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au logement, et Gaius, en ouvrant la porte, s'excusa du désordre et de la poussière. Merlin ne lui fit pas attention. Ses yeux devinrent plus larges, et il semblait presque exalté par cette petite chambre qu'il venait d'entrer. En vérité c'était une salle fascinante – pleine de livres, d'équipements, de tables, de papiers des étagères couvertes de petites fioles et de bouteilles et les odeurs diverses qui imprégnaient l'air donnaient à la chambre un air vraiment mystique. Immédiatement Merlin s'élança vers le centre de la salle Gaius essaya de le retenir, mais c'était trop tard – les pas du garçon avaient fait trembler la table, et une grande fiole fut déplacé de sa position sur un tas de papiers.

Gaius se hâta pour l'attraper, mais il ne réussit pas. Il pensa que la fiole se briserait sur le plancher, en perdant son contenu précieux mais tout d'un coup il y avait une vague étrange d'énergie et la fiole s'arrêta à mi-hauteur.

C'était impossible de décrire ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était senti quelque chose – et maintenant la fiole planait à un pied au-dessus le plancher. Ce n'était que quand il eut repris sa souffle qu'il remarqua que Merlin tendait encore son bras.

« Merlin… dit Gaius enfin.

Surpris, Merlin recula. La fiole sembla hésiter pendant un second, et puis tomba à terre et se brisa. Mais Gaius ne fit pas attention au liquide qui coulait sur le bois. Il regarda fixement Merlin, qui voulait fuir.

– Je suis désolé ! s'écria Merlin alors, sur le point de pleurer. Je ne l'ai pas touchée.

– Oui, je le sais, dit Gaius doucement. Il ne voulait point le réprimander, pas maintenant, quand il s'adaptait encore à ce changement dramatique dans ses circonstances. – Ne t'en fais pas pour la fiole… mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

– Rien, dit Merlin instinctivement.

– Tu tendais la main tu as arrêta –

– Ce n'était pas moi, Merlin dit, un peu boudeusement. Il y avait encore un peur dans ces yeux perçants.

– Merlin, quand ta mère a dit que tu étais spécial…

– Je ne suis pas spécial ! s'écria Merlin. Je suis ordinaire et normal et je l'aime bien ainsi ! »

Cela dit il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur les marches au fond de la salle, recroquevillé dans l'alcôve, et hors de la ligne de mire de Gaius. Le physicien le regarda, le plaignant, et très lentement et très prudemment il alla vers lui, et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il d'une voix calme.

– Je veux être normal, dit Merlin en reniflant, sa voix étouffée dans sa veste.

– Merlin, personne n'est normal, lui assura Gaius. Tout le monde est différent. Il faut que tu le saches.

– Être différent, c'est horrible, dit Merlin. On parle dans mon dos. On pense que je suis étrange. On a peur de moi. »

Gaius fronça ses sourcils. Il ne savait point où commencer. Il savait ce que Merlin avait fait – il n'osa guère dire le nom. _La magique_. Le mot même, s'il le prononçait assez haut, ferait venir, probablement, des gardes à son logement.

– Merlin, ce que tu as fait, il faut que tu ne le fasses jamais devant personne d'autre, dit Gaius enfin.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, répondit Merlin, presque désespéré. Et s'il est bon d'être différent, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le montrer ?

– Parce que…

Ici Gaius hésita.

– Parce que… ce que tu as fait, ton don, tes pouvoirs… magiques… c'est illégal en Camelot. Tu serais arrêté, et, et… puni.

Les yeux effrayés de Merlin tournèrent vers Gaius. Il semblait comme un fauve timide qu'on a coincé.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas arrêté ? dit-il enfin.

– Parce que...

Et Gaius, démonté un peu par cette question, bafouilla.

– Parce que tu es mon fils désormais, et un père ne peut pas trahir son fils comme ça.

– Mon père, » dit Merlin en trébuchant.

Et sur son visage apparut une grande expression de la gratitude, gratitude qu'il ne pouvait point exprimer il se leva, lentement, en essuyant ses larmes, et en regardant fixement Gaius. Le vieux physicien lui sourit. C'était donc le commencement d'une nouvelle ère, pour les deux personnes, et ce serait bon de commencer sur une note positive.

Gaius donc prit Merlin dans ses bras, et ne le lâcha pas pendant longtemps. Les tambours s'étaient arrêtés. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, dans un éclat de couleur magnifique, et tout était serein.

Quand ils s'étaient retirés de cette étreinte, il n'y avait plus de peur, de douleur, d'anxiété, et ils étaient comme père et fils Gaius sourit, et tout d'un coup Merlin fit un grand sourire, et ce sourire était contagieux et assez beau.

– Papa, j'ai faim, dit-il immédiatement, et Gaius éclata de rire. Il aimait bien cet enfant déjà, et il serait heureux de l'appeler son fils.


End file.
